Forgetting Lotus , Remember The Spring?
by Broken Passion
Summary: A Tragic death leads to a Violent fight.Allen aims to take the life of Kanda,Only to spill the blood of someone else.When the blade of her lover pierces her fragile body,she is left there in his arms.. Remembering the Spring Time.KandaxOC Rated T For Bloo
1. Tainted Flower , Cleansed Lotus

[ X :: Konichiwa desu! 3 My name is... Err Just call me Cat:3 Anyway, This is my very first Fan Fiction.. D: I kinda dislike it but Its written in First Person, Since my personal D.Gray Man ( MADE UP ) Character is telling the story from her point of view. ; The parings are Kanda Yuu X Oc ( Sakura Saiyuri ) And its er, The story of how she ment Kanda and how she survives after a burital attempt in protecting both Kanda and Allen from fighting... D: PLEASE NO FLAMING! I Know I suck DUN RUB IT IN DESU ;; Anyway, Read, Enjoy, And write A Review PLZ! I wanna see how others thought ot came out. xD;; Anyway I love D.Gray Man! D.GRAY MAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! The only thing that belongs to me is my made up character Sakura Saiyuri xD' [ X

::: OC PROFILE ::

Name- Sakura Saiyuri

Age- 17

Birthday: January 2nd

Height: 5'4

Weight: 145 Lb

Sign: Capricorn

Ethnic: Japanese

Blood Type: A

Anti-Akuma Weapon: Wings

Likes- Dango, Tempura, Red Bean Rice Cakes, Sweets.

Dislikes- Sour Things, Fire

Hair Color - Currently Silver White ( Dyed, Natural Hair is Cherry Pink )

Eye Color - Scarlet Red, Changes Into Hot Pink Sometimes.

Noticeable Features - The Two Cherry Blossom Hair Clips in her hair, Always wearing a Choker, Also wears a long chain necklace with a small glass jar that carries a piece of a lotus flower's petal.

* * *

The Darkness of the room blackened the faces of my comrades, the silence fell upon everyone as the white haired boy brushed his arm across his tear stained eyes. His black and white coat, the Coat that represented the vow of becoming an Exorcist was tainted with the scarlet colored liquid, that exact same liquid that brought the deepest fear into my mind.As I inhaled gently to be followed by a small sigh I could smell, Smell the sick sent of metallic aroma.To the right, at the corner of the dark room sat a young girl, her hair placed in high pig tails, her trembling hands covered her eyes and she kept on weeping, crying, and shaking her head in disbelief.

" Its over... We must go and retrieve the Innocence that was lost, That is our Mission Moyashi.. We've been here long enough, It useless crying over something thats already dead... " The cold hearted voice broke the silence that was forbidden to be interfered, the voice I knew well, It was the same voice I, Myself admired that Cold dark voice. It came from the lips of an exorcist who never sheded tears for anyone or anything, The man was tall and had an emotionless face to him, his dark long naive blue hair was mostly always tied in a high pony tail, but as for the brutal fight his soft silky hair fell down upon his slender body.Kanda was his name, Or more like Yuu was his real name... I Stared up from the darkness at his face to see if I Could sense a hint of emotion, never did I ever encounter it at that given moment. His eyes just seemed to be lost and locked upon the fragile body of a young girl, she laided peacefully in the arms of the white haired boy knowed as Allen Walker.That girl, her face was pale as white can get and her eyes closed never to be reopened ever again, even though there was a large gap in her chest she still remained peacefully in what seemed to be a pleasant dream, a never ending dream...

Allen, the boy's tears kept over flowing like water breaking out of a dam, he did not stop to think about why or what he was about to do, he simply placed the young girl who's life had been lost upon the blood puddle that covered the face of the ground, gently using his strength he got up and stared down at the girl. My heart began to beat for he was standing inches away from where Kanda was, Why was it that I Knew something bad would happen. Linali also stared, her widen eyes glittered with tears that were to be shed any second.

" Kanda... How could you say such a thing... After... She died to protect you...! You jerk...! She thought of you as an older brother...! Yet, you let her...Y-You... Wh...WHY! God damn it Kanda!! Don't you care for anyone!? Anything!? " Tears fell from Allen's eyes, they streamed down his cheeks and plopped down upon the dead girl's body, his voice formed into yells as he raised his face to stare into Kanda's emotionless eyes, Allen's innocent face was full with rage and I could see it in his eyes hatred for Kanda was building up, clawing to over flow his mind and blind him from anything else. Cause thats how Allen was...

Kanda simply turned his face away, it seemed he also felt some what guilty for the girl's death, but he had that pride where he just couldn't blame himself for anything.He responded gently, shifting his glaring eyes back at Allen, his voice still seemed the same, cold and dark. " It was too late Allen, It was also her choice... Don't you get it dumb ass even If I would have tried to save her, It would have been too late anyway, She was fated to die, there is nothing I Can do... "

" You...Could at least show some respect!!! " Allen's hatred, sadness, and anger reached its limits, It couldn't be contained anymore because Allen has a weak mind, his emotions always no matter what got the best of him, Even if I Would have held him back he could have just hurt me as well, It would have all turned out the same. Allen's Anti Akuma weapon glowed as it activated, he charged at Kanda with full strength. Kanda surprised held out his Mugen, the pointed blade facing the out of control Allen.Linali was speechless if she could have reacted I Know she would have done something as foolish as what I Did that day, but her fear and body couldn't move even though she commanded them too. People say, that others do stupid acts when there mind is confused to the limit, they say they just do as what there emotions tell them to do, for there mind wont react... Like a boy who loves a girl, just by staring into her eyes he cant control himself from kissing her soft glossy lips, its the emotions that speak for them selfs, that is why I Dont ever blame myself for that moment.

" Stop...Onegai...Just..STOP! "

As I Yelled, My body reacted by itself.. In a moment I was on my legs and running...Jumping... In the way of Allen's Attack...

The sound of clothes being teared and the stabbing of a blade filled my ears, followed by two familiar gasps and a sharp scream, It all happened so fast yet in my eyes it happened so slow... The blood splattering out of Allen's claw that teared into my flesh and practically left me there with my shirt and bra sliced open, blood streamed out from the scar.My scarlet colored eyes widen as the pupil began to grow small, I Gasped for air as I was launched back a few inches only to meet the blade of Kanda gushing out threw the other side, the blades hilt was covered in scarlet liquid, my blood.My hands trembled slightly as I moved them towards the gush in my waist gently petting the hilt of the blade as I Closed my eyes.Never did I think of the bad luck of being pushed into the point of being stabbed by Mugen, and it really all happened so fast...

" ... S-Sakura!! " Allen yelled as he fell to his knees upon the blood puddle that had already formed by my blood, his Anti Akumas weapon deactivated and he simply stared horrified at his hands, his hands that were covered in my blood.

My body twitched as I Fell forward, falling away from the blade that no longer tortured my waist with his hilt there suck inside of me, in its place was a gush of the blade, blood streaming out as my meat glittered in the bright light of the moon that sparkled threw the window.

" ... You Stupid _Flower_..." Kanda's voice said, but this time it was full with a different emotion, an emotion of sadness and guilt, He dropped Mugen to the ground I could only hear the sound it made when it reached the concrete floor, Slowly Kanda came to his knees and picked me up gently, placing me up forward so that I was facing him, his face looked like it always did but this time a small glitter could be seen in his eyes, or maybe it was just my imagination.I Weakly reached up to his face, slightly cupping his cheek in my blood stained hand, wiping some of the red liquid upon his face, my eyes glittering in tears as they finally broke out and fell to the floor, echoing in my mind I Could still hear each tear falling.

"_Gomenasai_ Yuu-kun... I just... couldn't watch you and Allen fight... Demo.. _I'm happy_... I really am... See... now both of you are unharmed... Is that not great Yuu...?" I Gently smiled, I Tried to at least but my smile faded away into a faint one.I Couldnt help but stare in his eyes, Yuu... A boy I Ment so long ago.. A boy who I admired with all my heart...Never looked so fine... He stared at me, Shaking his head as he gently brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes. " Were unharmed, but I rather have took the pain then you, Dumb ass... Don't say your sorry... And don't say Goodbye... Cause your not gonna die here... I Swear, You stupid _Flower_... Your not gonna die... " His words were so stern yet filled with a sadness I couldn't see in his face, he seemed so sure of himself but I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't make it at all... But now that I look back, I'm glad that I never gave up hope...

Kanda placed his hand upon the gap in which his pride stabbed right threw, never in his life did he seem to hate Mugen, I Heard him sigh gently as he attempted to stop the bleeding by tearing pieces of his cloth and wrapping it around my waist, it would not stop it entirely but at least it would stall it abit.My lips weakly formed a smile, for the fact that I was smiling was could seem like a miracle but how could I not smile? " Yuu... As much as others don't understand you... I always did... Don't blame yourself... Or don't blame Allen... I'm at blame... " , " No Your not... Things just happen idiot..." I Chuckled, but couldn't keep it up gasping I Gaged out blood, a large amount of it streaming down the side of my mouth, my eyes began to grow pale and my vision was blurring, Kanda's face was fading away, and so was the blind light of the moon that shined down upon me.Everything was fading, as well as the voices and crying of my comrades, Allen and Linali... Kanda noticed this as he began to panic slightly, his cold eyes to me were filled with unsheded tears, tears that were in reality never there..

" WAKE UP! "He yelled at me, but his yells to me sounded like whispers, I Closed my eyes even though Kanda was trying to force me to stay awake. " Yuu... I'm so tired... ", " Say no more... Try to stay awake..." He grabbed me by my shoulders and began to shake me gently, but as much as he tried the more I Faded, I knew my life was coming to an end and I Had to somewhat tell him how I Felt for him, For years that pasted I had admired and never gave up on Kanda, From when we were young, to when he left, even when I Ment Tiedoll and then encountered my Innocence... Finally to that one day were we ment on that mission... I had always loved him, He though seemed to turn away slightly, he always had his back towards others but to me he had it only slightly.. Kanda was the only one who allowed me to call him by his real name, cause when we were younger, I always called him by that... I Couldn't say, " I Love you..." Because even though my lips moved the words just couldn't form and come out... He saw them, My lips moving and I Noticed he winced abit, blinking and for a second I thought I saw him blush... But sometimes I think it was just my mind... Playing those sick ass pranks that I hated so dearly. After trying to tell him with those three holy words I told him something that I knew he would remember...

_" F...Forgetting Lotus... Re-Reamber...The..Spring...?"_


	2. Waiting Flower , Sleeping Lotus

[ X :: YAY Second Chapter! D: I REALLY Dont know Kanda's past, Niether does anyone else right? . So this was why Fanfiction was made:'D Besides, It does not explain about Kanda's curse because it has not happened yet... Or no one knows about it. Besides... I Dont knoe if he was born with it or if he had it when he was a child. But I'm thinking " That Someone" ( NOT IN THIS FANFICTION ITS NOT SAKURA. Cause it explains in the manga its a GUY , Male... o.o;; So I know its not romantic xD Or he wouldnt talk about it so seriously... ) I think that this someone has something to due with the cruse so for right now we dont know. So. That is that, I just tried to make stuff fit in. Besides, Kanda doesnt stay with Sakura, ( YOU'LL SEE ) And, Hes always wearing this bead braclet.. :3 I Made it so that it was a gift from Sakura. Sorta. ; Sakura is remembering the spring, so its like shes explaining to herself... Remembering since she completely fainted from blood loss... More to come later. ; PLEASE DONT FLAME D: I Know I Suck, No rubbing it in. . Sakura is always telling the story from her point of view. So yay, Read and Enjoy:'3 D: FORGIVE ME FOR BAD SPELLING OR GRAMMER. :/ I Prof read this myself. xD;; D: And that is really bad news. xD;; See you around! 3 [ X

_Spring... A time of new beginnings and a time to let go of the cold harden past of the years before... Mother always told me so, She always explained that Spring was special for everyone... That was why, She named me ' Sakura' ... Sakura was a term of saying Cherry Blossom in Japanese, My family were born and raised in Japan, In a land where there seemed to be so many Trees... Sakura Trees..._

_Years after when we moved in we left back into the small village that was very popular where we lived... There we stayed for awhile in a home up upon a hill.. That was when I first met him, When I was young... On sweet Summer Day..._

_The sun was brightly warm and the temperature was abit cool yet some what hot.. It was the time when, The Largest Cherry Tree in the park was beginning to loose its Blossoms... I daily always walked over there to watch the tree, For it reminded me of my home out in the fields... But one day as I watched the old Tree I Noticed something that was very visible on the tree... I simply glanced up scanning the tree's branches until my eyes spotted something...Upon that one branch was a Cherry Blossom... I blinked abit surprised for the hole tree itself had already began to lose its blossoms and every moment millions of petals would fall... Untill the old tree soon would loose all its wonderful blossoms... But that single blossom had not even bloomed yet...It was still but a fragile bud..._

_" Why has it not bloomed yet...? The rest are dieing away... Yet that one has not even bloomed yet... " I spoke out to the wind, I did not even notice that I was once again thinking out loud._

_" I've heard theres always one Blossom that refuses to Bloom.. Until she finds the one right for her... "_

_Blinking I turned around towards the familiar voice, there standing not so far away was my older sister, she had her creamy white hands holding onto a sakura blossom that had only one last petal. She stared at me, her bright eyes glittering.I also stared back, admiring her beauty and perfectness..The last petal of the blossom came off and drifted into the wind. never to be seen again.I noticed my sister dropped the dead bud of the blossom, smiling at me brightly.I blinked and winced abit, Just remembering her words, blushing I shuttered shyly and spoke responding._

_" The one right for her...? "_

_I asked confused out of my mind, I understand that humans fall in love but never did I think simple flowers do too, Forcing a smile upon my lips I knew her eyes, as they stared right threw mine she could sense that I was confused, it was indeed not hard to see.. But she glanced away suddenly, tapping her foot upon the grassy ground, Waiting... For what..? I Suppose she was waiting for mer to ask her once again.. So I did. _

_" What do you mean about that Onee-san...? "_

_My sister's soft glossy lips curled into a sweet smile as she spread out her arms as if she was asking me to come to her, I did so and I walked into her open arms staring up at her face into her scarlet colored eyes that always glittered softly with intense emotions that I could never understand. " Come... " She said gently, While embracing me she began to walk me, her right hand covering my eyes and her left guiding me towards the destination.I did not giggle or laugh like a child would have, I simply found the moment serious and followed her until she came to a stop. I.She gently removed her hand from my eyes and I began to reopen them slowly, untill my vision surprised me so much I Gasped.In front of my eyes was a large endless lake that stretched out to a roll of Cherry trees at each side... It was a part of the park I've never seen before. My eyes glittered at the sparkling lake water and I couldn't tell if I was blushing from the heat or the beauty.My mouth was wide open and it seemed it would have took me an eternity just to get the words out of my mouth._

_" I-Its...So...Pretty... I-I've never...seen this... -"_

_" Its a hidden part of the park, Its hidden away by lots of old oak Trees to make others think its not here... If you look at a map, you will see it is there... Most people who look at the Oak trees think that its the start to a small forest but... Its not... Only a few people know this place... Is it not wonderful..? " My sister had cut me off my sentence, I disliked when she did that but at that moment I just could not mind.Smiling gently things began to come back to me... Memories of the sweet Spring..._

_" It is... I feel...so like at home... " _

_Tears began to run from my eyes and down my cheeks until the plopped onto the ground, I brushed them away gently and suddenly I Felt my sister's hands upon my shoulders as she glanced down at me and smiled, she then pointed out to a Cherry Tree that was not so far away, a part of it hung over the lake where right under awaited lily pads with a small bud upon them._

_" Those are called Lotus flowers Sakura... That is what that Cherry Blossom is waiting for... For her love to bloom... And she wants to bloom...With him... Is it not romantic...? Truth is... That blossom has been there for years and endless seasons..Never did it burn out...Or wash away in the rain..Not even the snow could stop it...From staying with her lover..."_

_Was it true...? Was what my sister saying real..? How could I know but I did believe what she was saying, every word of it cause it seemed so real... That blossom hung right over the Lotus flower that still had not bloomed... It was romantic...Yet sad... Because the Lotus...Once it blooms...It withers away.. So quickly... So its like... It was all for waste...My eyes narrowed as I stared depressed at the lily pad where the Lotus was sleeping until its time came to bloom..._

_" People say.. Its a waste, because the Lotus will fade away again..What will the Blossom do..? It will also fade away with its lover... And one day, Bloom again in that exact same spot..With her lover again..." Sister did not even glance at me, her eyes were locked upon the Blossom and the Lotus, she seemed to be really into them and I could tell from her smile that she herself probably went threw a similar moment where she, Awaited her lover to come back...To bloom so she could be with him.. My sister was like a book with no words... You could open it up and search threw the pages but you could never read her... Just look at her, and the story had to form in your mind..._

_I could understand only that the blossom and the lotus's love was endless..And eternal..No one could ever break there bond that they shared, although I knew flowers had no real emotion.. Or at least it was extremely hard to tell if they did or did not... But whatever it was, They loved each other... As flowers or as a dream.Shifting my eyes away from the Lotus they fell upon a new figure, a young boy who seemed to be training with a katana... Blinking I cocked my head to the right in confusion, Glancing at my sister's pleasant face I reached out my hand and poke her side.She blinked and stared down at me, once I pointed at the boy she simply glanced over and laughed cutely. _

_" Ah! That would be young Yuu Kanda. He comes here alot to train... I Guess he seems to like this place, it is quite peaceful.. A great place to get in touch with your inner will. Hes the son of the man who owns the Village dojo. His fathers a very strict person.. I Suppose thats also why young Yuu uses a real katana and not a wooden one... "My sister seemed concerned, cause when she stared at me she had a look of pity in her eyes, if what she had said was true then that boy must have it hard. _

_I glanced back towards the boy, he seemed about to be abit older then me, a few years older and he had his long silky hair down to his shoulders as he practice swinging the large katana, I Watched with glee, smiling and giggling abit every time he would screw up on the swings which was not very often... Yuu was a great swordsman for his age.My eyes glittered and grew with wonder as I watched him, and soon my sister began to notice the blush that spread across my face, That was when I first grew an admiration for Yuu...He was so strong and looking at him I could see he had a great will inside him for even though he sweated like crazy he kept on training till the sun began to creep along the trees and disappear as the sky painted itself with the lovely colors of red and orange. hints of violet as well.The colored sky reflected perfectly off the lake water, creating an orange veil upon the sparkling water.Even though my sister had left my side and reminded me to get back soon I remained there, watching the boy, Yuu trained and trained time flying off the clock... Until the sun had set and the sky was getting darker by the moment, the moon was also coming up and the lake seemed like a pool of space itself, the wonderful stars glittered from the reflection and as well as the moon... Even though it was dark, Yuu was still there...Training and Training...Until I noticed he fell to the ground..._

_My eyes widen suddenly as I gasped in horror, Wincing I didn't know what to do so I watched for endless minutes, Yuu he did not make a single movement he just laided there faced down, his katana well stabbed into the ground, as I watched him my mind began to torture me with negative thoughts that I did not want to believe..I stared sadly and began to panic thinking in what to do next, Glancing around I noticed a small path that lead to the other side where Yuu was, shaking my head I launched up upon my feet and jolted out in a run, dashing threw the trees I ran the path until I reached where Yuu was, laying there helplessly.My eyes were already filled with tears as I fell to the ground on my knees, trying to catch my breath for I had ran a long distance just to get there.I glanced up at him, his face was faced down onto the ground and he did not move at all.Once my breathing and heart rate returned to normal I gently grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him softly at first, seeing as he didn't wake up or respond I shoke him a little more violently, still...He did not move or talk, he just simply laided there limp.I closed my eyes for a second, tears streaming out as I used all my might to roll his body so that he was facing me and not the ground.I brushed the hair out of his eyes and suddenly as I stared at his face my heart began to quicken and my face flushed with heat and a pink color.I never noticed how...handsome he was...And even though I was just a child, my heart never failed to respond to Yuu... Gulping gently I called out his name softly, It had seemed he was dead but as I heard him mumble something in response I knew right away... He had just passed out because lack of rest and sleep...He was simply dreaming in his sleep.Sighing in relief I couldn't help but smile and giggle abit, petting his head I watched his peaceful face until...I myself grew tired and before I knew it I fell asleep on him._

_The bright light was what woke me up followed by the sharp chirping of the birds that hung above the cherry tree where Yuu and I had fell asleep under, I slowly opened my eyes only to be met by another face who at first I did not recognized, shrugging I lazily closed my eyes again, after a few moments I opened them and sprung up with a jolt, gasping as I scooted back abit, dropping Yuu's head who was resting upon my lap.With that bang he also jolted up, rubbing the back of his head as he groaned gently, glancing at the katana that was still stabbed upon the ground._

_"Hu? It seems I fell asleep...damn it.. And after all that training! Che! " He said sternly as he punched the ground violently, causing me to shake with fear.He did not notice me until I gently said " U-Umm... Ohayo...? " Blinking he turned his head towards me, his hair also twirling with the turn of his head he was abit shocked at first but soon his widen eyes grew into a dry stare._

_" Who the hell are you...?" He asked annoyed, crossing his arms upon his chest.I blushed gently and glanced over at his annoyed face, shifting back and forth shly I finally responded._

_" M-My...Name is...Sakura...A-And...You...passed out yesterday night..So I came to help you out..But it seems...I also fell asleep...On YOU." I said cutely, I was so naive back then and I didn't notice when to say a lie or not but the truth had definitely slipped out.As I smiled I noticed Yuu's face was flushing red as he got up quickly and grabbed a hold of his katana, pulling it out swiftly and skillfully he simply turned away from me facing the lake where the Lotus flowers were. He seemed angry or mad...Which ever it was I had a feeling it was my fault, lowering my head I gently said innocently. " You were sleep talking about Soba last night... " That caught his attention as he winced and quickly turned back his face blushing red and he wore that mean pouty " Go away and shut up " face._

_"Hmph...Baka-chan... " _

_What he said made me notice that I never enjoyed having others boss me around, flushing my face grew red with anger as my lips curled into a cute pout, I forced myself to me feet and placed my hands on my hips, glaring at him as he glared at me.We were both standing there just glaring our heads out until he stepped forward, blinking my face soften for a second but as I notice this was a challenge I returned to my mad face and also stepped forward, he once again took another step, and so did I until I noticed that we were face to face._

_" I'm not a baka! " I yelled at him, he simply made an annoying " Che " sound and turned his face away from mine blushing softly as he also sweated slightly, rubbing the back of his head he glared at me and turned away walking.I blinked and smiled abit as I turned around as well, crossing my arms as I watched him leave.He didn't turn back not even to glance at me not for a second and for a moment I thought he was mad at me until I noticed he raised his right hand in the air and something glittered on his wrist, it was a familiar bead bracelet.Blinking I glanced at my right wrist and the exact same bracelet was gone, blushing I gasped and glanced back at Yuu who was gone._

_" E-Eeeeeeeehhhh!!!! You Baka!!! That was miiiiiine!" I yelled out into the air, stomping on the ground like a stubborn child, but in reality I was smiling with joy._

_That was how things started...How I first met Kanda Yuu..._


End file.
